


The way you eat that Taco (is a terrible title)

by Bishmonster



Series: Fluffy drabbles of the WinterShock variety [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Blood, Pre Relationship, Schoomp, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Taco Tuesday.





	The way you eat that Taco (is a terrible title)

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a Wednesday a week ago, posted on a Thursday. Author was not entirely sure what day it was for two weeks. New years. *shrugs*

**They came in carousing like filthy heathens, dusty and loud. Victory on their tongues. She couldn’t stop grinning. Dimples deep with pleasure. They were back. Safe, if a little worn. Clint was getting blood on Tony’s fancy ass white couch, but no one was issuing any complaints. Natasha was silently watching them all revel, flipping a widowbite in her hand absently. Jane had attached herself to an effervescent Thunderer, only cringing a little as he retold the violent and bloody battle.**

**It was Pepper’s idea to make food. Mostly because Tony showed interest, and everyone could hear The Captain’s stomach grumbling. “Tacos” was Natasha’s decision, seconded by a weary Bruce. Which was how Darcy found herself browning 10 pounds of beef and onions, chopping tomatoes and lettuce. Grating an insane amount of cheese. All worth it to watch them stuff their bellies full like ravenous beasts. Even the Captain’s friend. A picky eater at best, had a dozen tacos devoured in a short order before he lifted his face and grinned his thanks.**

**It was the first time she caught the full effect of his tortured blue eyes. They sparkled happily momentarily before she could literally see his walls coming down. A hollow pit dropped out of her stomach. He looked down and away quickly. Too quickly. The Captain noticed and nudged his friend. The Soldier shrugged. Darcy turned away. To clean up. That was what needed to be done. So, she was going to do it.**

**“He would eat your taco if you’d ask.”**

**“Gross Hawkass.” She threw a wet dish rag at her new friend. Clint used it to mop up the still seeping cut on his forearm. Darcy rolled her eyes at the stubborn ass and reached for the First Aid Kit under the sink. Natasha stashed it there for him because he refused to go to medical unless he was unconscious. Darcy had already witness three very epic shouting matches between the two. She started carrying movie candy around with her just in case another should occur. Only Clint appreciated her preparedness.**

**“He won’t even speak to me. Not one word in the entire month he’s been here. I don’t think he wants anywhere near my ladybits.” Bandage applied and patted soothingly the way her Nana used to, she sent Clint out of her…er…the kitchen to pester somebody else. She almost groaned when his choice was the Soldier.**

**“He’s not wrong.” Natasha’s smoky voice only barely startled Darcy. She was getting used to the sly surprises.**

**“Not you too?” Natasha shrugged in a way that was eerily similar to the man in question. Darcy wanted to ask questions. All the questions. Until she saw the spy roll up her pant leg. “You’re just as bad a Birdbrain.” She muttered and got the first aid kit back out.**


End file.
